This invention relates to an improved optical fiber connector, and more particularly, to a self-aligning optical fiber connector for joining single optical fibers of dissimilar diameters without the need for a coupling fluid.
Joining single optical fibers in a manner which insures the efficient transmission of light or power requires locating the ends of the fibers in precise end-to-end axial relationship. The closer together the prepared square cut end surfaces of two fibers can be brought and aligned on a common centerline without abutting, the less losses will usually occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,018 discloses a method and means for splicing arrays of uniform diameter optical fibers using a plurality of thin rigid chips having closely spaced parallel fiber receiving grooves in the opposed faces thereof. The chips are particularly suited for splicing a plurality of fibers which are contained, for example, in a fiber ribbon structure. The chips are not practical for use in splicing single optical fibers, particularly fibers having different diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,146 teaches a method of splicing optical fibers according to which a pliable metallic sleeve is slipped over the abutting ends of a pair of fibers and then crimped to mechanically secure the fibers. The fibers to be spliced are placed in end-to-end relationship in a V-groove. The metallic sleeve, which must be slipped over the ends of the fiber, is compressed, i.e., crimped, by a compression plate. Relative to alternative methods of splicing fibers, particularly the method disclosed and claimed herein, this method can be unreliable.